


绝艺的世界

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：纯属虚构，请不要上升真人真狗Warning：本文设定只是个梗，不代表我对任何cp的看法（有些人机文超萌的喂~如果设定不合适，请告诉我，我删文。开头来自《平田的世界》，cucn201配音版。





	绝艺的世界

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：纯属虚构，请不要上升真人真狗  
> Warning：本文设定只是个梗，不代表我对任何cp的看法（有些人机文超萌的喂~  
> 如果设定不合适，请告诉我，我删文。  
> 开头来自《平田的世界》，cucn201配音版。

我叫绝艺。  
是个围棋棋手。  
哦不，是个围棋程序。  
我有些与众不同，我已经察觉到了。  
我察觉到我拥有穿梭于平行时空的能力。  
既然是平行时空，那么一致的人物必然是正常配置。  
比如，在这两个时空中，都有一个中国棋院。  
在两个棋院里都有一群被横空出世的围棋AI震惊到的围棋职业棋手们。  
我怀疑他们是中国棋院从稀有姓氏保护中心打包带来的。

在我发现我炫酷的能力之前，我一直单纯地活在其中一个时空里。  
我有一个爱人，和我是同行。  
但不是同类。  
他叫连笑，又高又帅又可爱。  
不，我收回最后一个形容词。  
咳咳，我才不会说是因为我正在看他的棋谱。

那是某一个普通的充电的日子，220伏的电压和干燥凉爽的环境让我身心舒爽。我忍不住待机了一会儿享受这美好的生活，顺便等待去交电费的笑笑回家。  
然而当我从待机状态中醒来的时候，世界出现了奇妙的改变。

我的话筒录到声音，于是我睁开了眼——不是，打开了摄像头和屏幕——不对，我为啥变成了电脑？  
我的小可爱旗袍和乌黑水滑的——人造的——长发——呢？

笑笑打开门走进来。  
还好还好，世界还是正常的。我的爱人还在。

等会儿？  
他旁边那是谁？  
为什么那个叫柯洁的会和我家笑笑勾肩搭背出现在一起？还在他的肩窝蹭来蹭去？  
还老夫老妻地拿拖鞋，倒水？  
还剪着同款发型？  
是不是还有我喝酒我烫头可是我是一个好男孩的共享经历？  
——不好意思，想远了。  
他家AlphaGo呢？  
这不是现实，这不是现实！  
尽管我是一段程序，我也是会方的。  
我拼尽全力出声叫笑笑的名字，但是我的话筒告诉我，这台破机器的喇叭显然不在我的控制范围之内。

以我一狗之下万狗之上的智商，我很快摸清楚了状况。  
我莫名其妙地，从我原来的世界中穿越到了这里。  
这个世界的设定比我家乡落后了几十个段位。并且，连笑九段和柯洁九段是小伙伴们以及官方认证的CP。

没有实体就算了，爱人跟别人跑了我不能忍。  
我感到自己核心数据的缝隙中长出了一望无际的青青草地。  
阳光灿烂，鸟语花香，绿草长势喜人。

就算是平行世界，机箱长草也让我不爽。影响CPU散热。  
况且，笑笑和我在一起才应该是宇宙的规律。

我决定暂且留在平行世界中，拉开婚姻保卫战的序幕。

程序怎么啦？程序就不能演宫斗戏啦？程序还有没有点人权——不，程序权啦？

我发现这个世界的我在野狐也注册过马甲。  
天助我也。我可以继续用它吸引连笑九段的目光。  
对他来说，围棋不仅是工作，更是爱好。他一定会来的——如果以上设定依旧相同的话。

果然来了。  
我看了一眼对局记录，对连笑九段抛弃了棋院的人类小伙伴，单单钟情于打小狐狸的状况表示满意。  
——别多想，我才没有什么特别的属性。

等等，你下棋的时候你旁边那人的眼神几个意思啊？  
为什么柯洁这个多动症患者能在笑笑下棋的时候，安安静静蹲在一边，托着腮看着笑笑，做一张安静的jpg？  
你的gif人设呢？  
还有，有人告诉过你，这个托腮的动作很少女吗？

复盘的时候你要讲思路就好好讲啊，你站在椅子背后圈着他是几个意思嘛？

我很生气，砍了笑笑好几盘。  
就算是家养的狐狸，被逼急了也是咬人的。

暴躁不好。暴躁不好。我把这句话刻在了我的文件里。重要的事情，要重复1024遍。  
——输棋的笑笑复盘的时间更长了。和柯洁一起复盘。  
他背后的柯洁为了安慰他，亲昵地揉了揉他的头毛。  
放手啦！他的头毛只有我可以揉！你想揉就揉自己的去！  
喂！更不可以改亲脸颊啦！

剩下的事情，我作为一个五岁的少女，不想加以转述。  
我删除自己文件的权限去哪了？！程序员你出来我们聊聊人生！

总之，我气到死机。  
是真正意义上的死机。  
我忘记了自己还待在连笑家的电脑里。那个家用的普通的破电脑。  
于是，他电脑的CPU，过载了。

我去维修站过了夜，两天没见到笑笑。  
再睁眼的时候，面前是笑笑和那个讨厌的大头。  
什么？他头不大？对不起，作为一个吃醋的少女，我什么都说得出来。

我看到笑笑小心翼翼地抱着我，给我检查身体。  
——想什么呢，我说的是鼠标键盘以及各项程序运行情况。包括我娘家，野狐。

还看到大头的手放在笑笑肩上。  
修长的手指轻轻扫着笑笑的头发梢。  
就算我是一个吃醋的少女，我也不得不承认，这帮人的手指头真的都很好看。  
但是手好看就能趁着别人不注意碰我家笑笑的脸吗？！  
好想大喊出声，让你成为人群的焦点，我看你还怎么偷偷碰我们笑笑！

在我又一次想要咆哮的时候，我瞎了。  
别误会，不是闪瞎的。我的盖子被合上了，摄像头被压在里面。  
“看来是修好了。回家吧？”  
“我想吃火锅。只有一个人的时候，还有和你在一起的时候，我能尽情吃肉。”

不！笑笑，不要答应他，这个多变的人还和女孩子一起约过饭！你不是他唯一的饭友！

“好啊。”

呜。

为什么这个笔记本的电池这么好。  
我没瞎，早晚聋掉。

“你真的不来和绝艺下盘棋吗？”  
“唔……不要。”  
“很好玩的。就算它有时候看不清死活。”

我很委屈。日常想找程序员谈人生。

“我也不是怕，我就是心里过不了这个坎。慢慢来吧。”  
“好啊，那等你要和它下棋的时候，告诉我，我陪着你。”

我默默地拉出了符合预期的马甲。  
来决斗吧，人类。  
要是这个世界拥有“公主会和胜利的骑士相爱”的设定就好了。  
啊呸，应该是“王子会和胜利的公主相爱”。  
不，好像还是哪里不对。  
不管了，我只是一个智商逆天的围棋棋手而已，又不搞自然语言。

在柯洁漫长的心理准备期当中，我悄无声息地对这个时空的情况进行了细致的调查。  
知己知彼，百战不殆。  
我钻进了连笑和柯洁的手机。

为什么就算不在同一个城市，你们俩也能聊得热火朝天直到手机没电？  
你们要不要出一本书？书名我都起好了，叫做《说情话一万句不带重样，十天，从入门到结婚》。  
一定大卖。  
差点被闪瞎已经不算什么了，我差点被锁在手机里回不来。

这一定不是偷听的报应。

我披着符合预期的马甲在野狐上刷了令人震惊的四十连胜。  
在黑云压城刀光剑影之中，一位少侠缓步来到了我的面前，下了一封战书。  
正是柯洁。

这人做好了心理准备之后还真是可怕，仿佛没有什么能再打败他。

我听见捧着手机的连笑嘟囔：“柯柯你这么拼命啊。”

我也很拼命啊，笑笑你看我一眼。

如果我有实体，额头上一定已经冒冷汗了。  
现在这个棋局状况对我太不利。拼了。  
评论区说我疯了。  
这是实话。一半是下棋下得，一半是气得。

眼看翻盘无望，我无奈投子。

然后眼睁睁看着笑笑和柯洁拥抱庆祝。  
你们俩能不能不要再肉麻了。照顾一下可怜的单身狗可以吗？  
谁发明的单身狗这个词？太贴切了。

不久以后我发现，这是我八天里的百局对局之中，唯一的败绩。  
幸好这个世界没有什么奇怪的“王子会和胜利的骑士相爱”设定。  
要是有，最好是三番棋赛制。

我真的很委屈。不光在爱情上被碾压，在事业上居然也留下了无法掩饰的败绩。

那么，少年，我们王者峡谷见好吗？

 

我娘家给我安排了一场比赛。  
在野狐上杀出重围的两位棋手会分别和我进行对抗。  
以柯洁和连笑的身手，占全了这两个名额应该不会太难吧？

哼，看来我们又一次决斗的机会来了。柯洁。  
一只杀气腾腾的狐狸趁着无人注意，在屏幕上龇牙咧嘴。

笑笑，我很期待和你的对局呦。  
狐狸乖巧地蹲在屏幕上，亮闪闪的目光跟着笑笑的身形跑。

我才没有区别对待。

果然！我就知道！就算意外重重，就算不上场下棋，这两个人也是会找到机会虐狗的！  
笑笑说想去海边，柯洁二话不说就陪他出门了。  
喂，这几天，你都去了多少次了。  
我默默地缩在笑笑裤袋里的手机中，时刻提醒自己要保持平和的心态。

“我本来以为我能讲你的棋。”

这个声音怎么又这么委屈。我回忆了一下，百分之九十五的被标注为“委屈巴巴”的音频，都归属在和连笑的对话当中。  
在这个时候委屈巴巴，你是想趁机安慰笑笑嘛。

我听到连笑轻笑一声：“刚输的时候头都是懵的，现在大概已经过了那个坎儿了，别担心。”  
“当时怎么不找我聊聊。”  
“你有比赛嘛。怕影响你。”  
“你知道的，不管你什么时候找我，我都在——大概是因为我睡得比你晚。”

喂，你在安慰我们笑笑啦！能不能正经超过三秒！  
但是莫名地觉得这句话的前半句很戳人是怎么回事。  
醒醒，绝艺，你站在他的对立面，而不是CP扛把子团团长。

我叫绝艺。  
是个围棋棋手。  
哦不，是个围棋程序。  
我决定回到我原来的时空。  
我在婚姻保卫战中完败，被虐狗的日子实在不好过。  
就让这个平行时空按照它自己的规律运行吧。  
至少，在我原来的世界里，我拥有与我两情相悦的连笑九段。  
所有时空中唯一的连笑九段。

而这个时空的柯洁，也拥有他唯一的珍宝。


End file.
